<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Try, Angel by lilacnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214901">Nice Try, Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares'>lilacnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Clothing Theft, Demons, F/M, Flirting, Game of Chance, Shyness, Taunting, Teasing, borrowed clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:26:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s made a bad habit of stealing, no, an Angel doesn’t steal, the word here would be borrowing! Borrowing his sweater without saying anything to him but she so desperately tries to hide that she’s been borrowing Satan’s things without asking. That can’t last forever, now can it? </p><p>Work from Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice Try, Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Satan is a very cautious demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One may say that he’s very aware of his surroundings and he’s not one to take lightly to people encroaching on his personal space. He may not be as much as a shut-in like Leviathan is but that doesn’t mean that his bedroom isn’t his sanctuary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That space is one that he considers to be for him to detox from the troubling disasters that are his brothers, and that space is crucial to his sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None can say that they’ve wandered into his room and gotten away with messing anything up in the slightest. Asmo has pointedly said before that his room looked like a minefield of books lined up just waiting to be knocked over without any sort of organizational system to them to be seen in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan would tell you firmly right off the bat that it</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> organized. Never let it be said that he didn’t be the work in for his room’s organization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a system and there are rhymes and paths that he follows to ensure that what he plans pouring through is tended to and as for the rest, they’re ordered by types, authors, genres, spells, and so on and so forth in the order of personal importance to him. It has centuries upon centuries of ordered events that he’s painstakingly put together by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as the rest of it goes, his bed is always made when he leaves it, and his clothes are always pressed and hung as soon as he’s done with them. They are laid out by importance and it’s as simple as that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s very much a minimalist in some ways, though, many may not think that given the weight of the books he brings back to his room. Let it be called organized chaos if that’s the word that you would like to brazenly use against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan will also know if you’ve impeached his space just by the tell-tale signs of interference from his system. He will always do the same thing when he returns to that space of his and if that chain is somehow broken, then he knows that somebody disrespected his word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll pull the sweater from his closet and leave it on the back of his chair before he changes from his uniform back into his normal wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s merely on the off chance that he needs to pull it on when there’s a slight chill or draft in the House of Lamentation. Which in theory does happen now and again despite what one may assume about Devildom being warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as of late, that chain of events seems to be have been broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan has noticed that his sweater keeps disappearing from its spot on his chair. Almost as soon as he’s placed it down and as soon as he’s turned his back, it’s gone from the corner of his eyes as if by magic. Now, he knows that he isn’t going to do something against his ordinary. He very well knows that that isn’t the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a matter of fact, he knows who has been taking it from him now, and, he’s been waiting for them… or rather, her, to be more outward about her little swiping act. It was brazen enough to think that an Angel was daring enough to take something from a Demon without asking, but it was more amusing to think that—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This quiet, little, and demure little Angel thought that Satan wouldn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, but he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan knew very well what Bridgit was doing, but what he didn’t know, was why she thought that she couldn’t just ask him for something that she wanted. It rather made him chuckle. She happened to be so uncertain of her feelings that the only option that seemed palpable was to quietly take it from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this her way of saying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was his?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was this her way of letting him in on her feelings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this her way of breaking the rule of order that bound both of them to their two kingdoms of light and dark?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps was it that she wanted him to comment on it, she wanted him to ask her where it had gone so that she could boldly admit that she had taken it for her own personal desires? Either of those options made him damn near satisfied with how she would have to come crawling to him sooner or later to admit her misdeeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t go on forever without breathing a word to him, or at the very least, hiding that she was wearing his clothes when she wore them when she believed that he wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no, his little kitten would feel far too much guilt in her heavenly heart to go on forever without admitting her actions. </span>
  <span>As if on a cue, the door to his room opened and Bridgit entered his room, believing that he was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around her shoulders was his sweater and her fingers grasped tightly at the folds of the fabric as she held it around her torso. She glanced left, right, and then she headed to his closet where she began to pull it from her shoulders when—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, did you really think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridgit’s body stiffened at the sound of Satan’s voice ringing through her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders stood at attention, her short hair that curled around her cheeks nearly stood up on static ends as she glanced over her shoulder at him with wide, grey eyes. Her cheeks were coated in a dusting of red that clashed lovely with the powder blue of her shirt, and the light blue in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S—Satan!” she blurted, body turning just enough to get a better glimpse at him as he appeared from the staircase and walked closer and closer to where she was standing. “This, this isn’t what it looks like, I mean, but it isn't what you think! I swear so, I promise so!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why I'd dare say it looks a lot like my little cat burglar has returned to the scene of her crime to confess her sins,” his tone is firm, and his brows are narrowed as he feeds into her space and stops right in front of the little Angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, did you really think I wouldn't notice you look the one I wear often? Perhaps you should have gone for one of the lesser-used choices, then I may not have noticed so easily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridgit gazed at the closet door in front of herself with those shaking nerves building up in her guts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought it would be alright, they spent so much time together and he didn't seem to mind that she often slipped between the fold of his arms into a hug when he was reading on the couch and she was in the mood for a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had merely wanted to have the smell of his cologne wash over her unease until she felt decided she was refreshed once more. Her little fingers still clutched at his sweater, but his hands soon overtook hers and pulled it just so. It was firmly covering her one again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're incredibly sneaky, but you should know better than to be so uncouth, my kitten,” Satan's voice came from next her head. “I'm used to Mammon ransacking my room for things to take for his pleasure. But you… an Angel taking one of my things for her pleasure…  that's another story, wouldn't you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had leaned down just enough so that his breath would ghost against the nape of her neck and send shivers down her spine. His tone was direct, firm, and yet, somehow a taunt. He was far too lost in his sense of his pride and amusement at times like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I…” Bridgit trailed off. “I'm sorry, Satan. I wanted to ask you… I just wasn't sure… If you would be okay with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you took it without asking,” he concluded, his deduction perfect as it could ever be. “Isn't that so unlike a holy wonder like you? You're not supposed to be so selfish, little Angel. Now, what would the others think if they knew you were like this? I can't say they would be pleased with your devotion to a Demon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I won't do it again, I promise, Satan. I just like being around you so much that it's hard to feel c-comfortable without a piece of—” Bridgit sputtered, but Satan hushed her with a firm order before she could finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah,” Satan scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on her hands and continued to speak to the Angel, his eyes glimmered with excitement that she couldn't be privy to see just yet,  </span>
  <b>“If you've come to confess your crimes to me, then you should be ready to face your punishment, kitten. We've got all afternoon to ensure you've learned your lesson.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan would make sure that she learned her lesson and then some, and by the needy look that he knew was enveloping her eyes second by second, she was more than happy to receive it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>